Hold Onto My Hips
by brighteyesbrightheart
Summary: Kurt has a new position he'd like to try and Blaine is ever so happy to help him out. PWP


**Title: **Hold Onto My Hips  
><strong>Pairing:<strong> Klaine  
><strong>Rating:<strong> NC-17  
><strong>Word Count<strong>: 2,800+  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> rough sex, Over-sensitivity, bottom!Kurt, Cock!Riding

**Summary:** Kurt has a new position he'd like to try and Blaine is ever so happy to help out.

AN. I'm also on Tumblr (URL being Teamboner - what a suprise, right?) If you'd like to follow me as my fics get posted there first. :D

* * *

><p>Fingers were entwined as their tongues danced. Blaine shifted up against Kurt, trying to push their bodies together without going too far. Yes, they'd had sex, but it had been all breathy moans and soft touches. Kurt grasped Blaine's face, kissing him deeper, nibbling on his bottom lip, making Blaine let out a low, throaty moan. Kurt's heart skipped a beat and looked at Blaine.<p>

"Can we, er, go upstairs?" Kurt asked nervously, looking away from his boyfriend and becoming suddenly fixated on the cushion on the lounge. Blaine looked at Kurt, his breath turning heavy.

"Yeah," Blaine said eagerly before clearing his throat and trying to act more causal. "I mean, if you want to, yeah, of course."

Kurt gave him a shy smile before getting up off the couch and taking Blaine's soft hand in his. They walked slowly back up stairs. This would only be the third time they've had sex and it was still a bit awkward. Amazing, but awkward. They entered Kurt's room in silence. Blaine walked towards the best while Kurt shut the door. Blaine fiddled with the hem of his black cardigan as Kurt met him in front of his bed. Kurt wanted to do this. He _really, really_, wanted to do this.

He took charge, kissing Blaine soundly as he pushed them onto his bed. They landed with a small 'thud;' Blaine on his back and Kurt on top, knees bent beside Blaine's hips and bending drown and forcing his lips back on Blaine's. This was something they hadn't done before and Blaine felt all his blood rush from his head down to his dick.

"Wow, Kurt, I uh – " Blaine gasped and fell silent as Kurt kissed his way down his neck.

"Can we try something different tonight, Blaine?" Kurt asked softy, trying to sound confident but Blaine could hear the edge of anxiety in his voice.

Blaine swallowed as his mind raced with thoughts that ran through his mind; _Blaine bottoming, chain and whips, facials, rimming, spanking. _Blaine choked down his heart that had become lodged in his throat. He dick got harder at the thought of rimming and spanking, something that he'd never thought he would consider as one of his kinks.

Kurt removed his lips from Blaine's neck and leant back on his thighs, looking down at Blaine with his red, kiss-bruised lips and his messy hair. He took in Blaine's heaving chest, his dark eyes and his straining cock in his pants. Kurt swallowed heavily.

_Could he really do this?_

His eyes glanced up at his metal headboard and back down to his hands. He closed his eyes and imagined for a moment, but now that he was here, in his bed with Blaine beneath him, his fantasy was ten times as stronger as he had thought about previously.

_Him sitting on Blaine's cock, hands gripping his headboard as he rose and stretched back over Blaine's dick. Blaine beneath him, hands fisting in the sheets, head thrown back, neck exposed begging to be kissed. _

_Yes, yes, yes._

Kurt shook himself out of his fantasy and looked down at the masterpiece below him. He gave Blaine a small smile, his eyes twinkling as he pulled his silk shirt over his head, and threw it towards his chair beside his bed.

Blaine gripped Kurt's sheets beside him tightly, staring at Kurt's pale chest with lust-blown eyes.

"_Fuck, Kurt,"_ Blaine whispered as he looked up at Kurt. He was so fucking gorgeous. He was so fucking hard.

"You can touch me, Blaine," Kurt replied with a small laugh and Blaine's large hands went immediately to his chest, running his fingers over his boyfriends toned chest. He rubbed his thumbs over Kurt's nipples and watched as he arched his back, pushing his chest for more contact, wanting more, needing more.

When Blaine's fingers found the top of Kurt's jeans he lost his balance, falling on top of Blaine, his hands on his broad chest and Kurt's arse was on sitting on Blaine's jean-clad dick. They let out a simultaneous puff. Their eyes met, diamonds meeting hazel, both clouded with want.

It has never been this way before, the need never being this strong, and it was fantastic.

"What did you want to do?" Blaine asked as Kurt panted above him, his face centimetres from his own.

"I want to bottom," Kurt started to say and Blaine's eyebrows twitched in confusion. _Wasn't that how their sex had happened before? _Kurt took another deep breath, closing his eyes for a moment before continuing. "I want to bottom from the top."

Kurt ground down onto Blaine's dick and Blaine moaned aloud, the friction creating beautiful pleasure. The air became hot as Blaine imagined just what Kurt meant by that. _Kurt, sitting on his dick, riding him, sweat shining on his body, his hole clenching around him._

"Yes, Kurt," Blaine groaned. "Fucking yes." His cock was throbbing painfully in his pants, and he needed them off now. Kurt blushed at his request and the respond it received.

Blaine flipped them over though, so Kurt was on his back and Kurt looked up at him with a frown.

"What? But – you just said –" Kurt stuttered out before falling silent as Blaine tore off his own shirt, throwing it recklessly on the ground. Kurt got the idea then. He reached up and helped Blaine unbutton his pants and watched with eager eyes as he shucked off his jeans. Kurt's mouth went dry. "You're not wearing underwear."

"No, I'm not."

The smell of sex was already in the air and Kurt was drowning in it.

Kurt watched as Blaine rolled off him, and lied down on the bed beside him, legs stretched out, arms above his head and his thick red cock, already leaking pre-come, standing to attention. Kurt sat up on his elbow, and looked down at the beauty below him. He could think. His breath was lodged in his throat and his eyes didn't know where to look.

Was is Blaine's eyes which were looking at him in such a way that make his heart hurt; full of lust and love? Kurt wasn't sure which was affecting him more. Or should he focus his attention on Blaine's broad toned chest? Kurt really fucking loved Blaine's chest. The way it rose and fell with each stuttering breath he took, and the way his hips dipped down as a 'V' towards his cock. Kurt reached his hand out, softly grazing the red, hot tip with his fingertips and watched in avid curiosity as Blaine tipped his head back and made an animalistic sound.

_Fuck. _That was hot. Kurt then decided to see how many times he could get Blaine to make that sound.

Kurt wasted no more time. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed out his bottle of lube and a condom wrapper, then he positioned himself on top of Blaine again, but this time, it was so much better. Blaine bent his knees and Kurt leant back on them slightly, placed his hands on Blaine's chest, fingers digging almost painfully into his skin. Their collective groans filled the air like thunder. Kurt couldn't help but rock against the extremely hard dick that was rubbing up his crack. Blaine thrusted up blindly, eyes clenching as his dick throbbed painfully against Kurt's ass.

Kurt was already panting as he reached over for the bottle of lube. He unclipped the cap and the sound made Blaine opened his eyes. His pupils grew small as he took in the sight of Kurt in front of him.

"Give that to me," Blaine said, pointing to the lube and Kurt obeyed silently. He grinded down on Blaine's cock slowly as he watched Blaine smother his fingers and the pleasure made his body hum. "Ready?"

Kurt mumbled something and leant down and captured Blaine's mouth with his own. Blaine lapped at Kurt's lips, thrusting his hot tongue into Kurt's mouth as he reached around to his ass. Kurt wasn't quite touching Blaine's cock anymore, him leaning over gave Blaine plenty of room to reach his hole. Kurt whimpered loudly in his mouth as Blaine's first finger breached him.

His body reacted quickly, pressing back on his finger, both welcoming the burn and trying to remove the slight discomfort.

"Another," Kurt murmured against Blaine's lips, "_quickly."_ How could Blaine refuse?

Blaine added another finger, relishing in the feel of Kurt's tight hole around his fingers. Their tongues battled against each other, their proper technique lost as their minds left their bodies, leaving them filled only with desire and want.

Blaine pumped his fingers in and out of Kurt who responded each time with deep but breathy sighs which made Blaine's cock unbearably harder.

"Kurt, _please_," Blaine groaned, his head bending back into the pillows as he tried to focus on finding Kurt's prostate. "I _want_ more."

Kurt was about to reply when Blaine found his prostate and started rubbing it over and over again. Kurt screamed. _Oh god. Oh fuck. Oh pleeassee. _He scrambled to remember how to speak as he pushed down even harder on the fingers in his arse, the pleasure rich as it coursed through his veins.

"I want – _guh_ – I want to ride your," Kurt collapsed back down on Blaine's gleaming chest as he entered another finger, thrusting them furiously into Kurt's arse, "cock. _Oh god_. Blainee- please – _oh fuck_- let me ride your cock."

Blaine withdrew his fingers straight away, wiped his fingers on the bedspread and Kurt immediately pressed his arse back onto Blaine's dick.

"C- condom," Blaine managed to say as Kurt lifted himself up. The tip of Blaine's cock was nudging his entrance and Kurt wanted to die from the satisfaction. Blaine blindly searched for the foil wrapper and tore it off with his teeth. "Up for a second." Kurt ignored him and took the condom out of Blaine's hand and sat up on his knees. He grasped Blaine's cock which was hot and heavy in his hand and rolled the condom down slowly. He grabbed the discarded lube bottle and covered his member in the substance. Kurt let Blaine grasp his cock, holding it and Kurt lowered himself down slowly.

Kurt swallowed hard as he look down at Blaine below him, spread out, sweating and _panting._ He whimpered as his cock throbbed painfully. _This was too much_. The tip of Blaine's cock was at his entrance now and Kurt couldn't help himself. In the previous times they'd had sex, Blaine had entered Kurt slowly, inch by inch until Kurt was comfortable but Kurt didn't have time for that. He sat on Blaine's cock in one solid downward motion.

Blaine was dead. He was surely dead. It was not physically possible to feel this good. Not even good. _Fucking amazing_. There was a hot tight head surrounding his dick but he had never felt more helpless. His neck was tipped back, throat swallowing nothing and his hands were grasping at the bed sheet. Kurt was just sitting on his dick, his hands either side of his chest as he tried to catch his breath.

There was a delicious burn taking over his body, not just from his ass but from his thighs as they struggled to remain upright and Kurt was overcome with the feeling. He knelt there for a few moments, his breath coming out in laboured pants. But then, beneath him, Blaine moved, twitched his hips minutely and Kurt gasped, throwing his head back. He licked his lips and reached up in front of him to the bars of his head board.

"Blaine," Kurt said, his voice thick with lust. "Hold onto my hips." Blaine instantly obeyed, his large hands gripping tightly onto the soft, warm flesh of Kurt's hips. Slowly, with help from his bed head and Blaine's hand, he lifted himself off Blaine's cock, almost crying out from the mouth-watering friction it caused. Kurt kept rising until only the head of Blaine's cock was in his arse before slamming back down.

Lust overtook them both. It took a few minutes to get into a solid rhythm but before long Kurt was basically bouncing up and down on Blaine's cock as Blaine propelled his hips upwards, torturing Kurt's prostate in the best possible way. Kurt was mewling above him; his eyes clenched shut as his rotated his hips around Blaine's cock, his back arching in extreme pleasure, clenching his hands tightly around the bar of his bed head.

The slide of Blaine's dick inside Kurt's ass felt like ecstasy. He felt adrenaline race through his body, masking the ache from his thighs and biceps, encouraging him to move faster, ride harder and Kurt couldn't breathe.

The air in the bedroom felt humid with sex and with each breath Kurt tried to inhale just continued to make his body thrum.

His hard, pre-come wet cock was slapping against his stomach on every down thrust of Blaine's and it hurt painfully. Kurt tore one of Blaine's hands from his hips (_oh god he was going to have bruises on his hips_) and together they stroked his cock. Their movements were jerky, their bodies too overcome with bliss to think straight and use their hands in sync, but Kurt didn't care. He was so close. He just needed something else. Something _more. _

He clenched around Blaine's dick and made Blaine whine pitifully. Blaine was now thrusting blindly, his head flipping from side to side as sweat pooled everywhere on his body. Kurt leaned down and re-captured Blaine's lips, removing his left hand from the head born and just rocking back and forth on Blaine's cock. His long fingers tangled themselves in Blaine's curly, sweaty hair as their mouths smashed together in the most erotic way. They breathed together, their breaths mingling as they swapped saliva.

Blaine flicked his wrist, pulling on Kurt's cock and it set off a field of explosions. Kurt let go of Blaine's mouth, tore his hands away from his chest and own dick and cried out, his back curving impossibly as he came. His orgasm was rushing through him like a waterfall as he rode out the waves. Blaine looked in awe at Kurt, his movements erotic and sensual as he stretched and moaned his release. His come was all over his own chest and it looked fucking incredible. Kurt continued to ride Blaine even harder, trying to lengthen his orgasm even further, the heat of Blaine's dick inside his ass forcing him to clench harder, tighter, and_ taut _around Blaine.

When the waves of his orgasm had diminished, Kurt collapsed on top of Blaine and he felt the slick texture of his own come on Blaine's chest and moaned softly.

"That's not fair, Kurt," Blaine whined, thrusting his hips up and continued to pound his dick into Kurt extremely over-sensitized ass. _Oh, Kurt's pitiful cries were music to his ears. _ With his two large hands, he pulled Kurt off his dick in one fluid motion. Kurt's whole body was lax, now just content from his orgasm. He looked ready to fall asleep. But Blaine had other ideas. He turned over and flipped Kurt so he was lying on his stomach.

"Hurts," Kurt cried softly, speaking of his spent cock against his bed sheets.

"I'm still hard as a fucking rock, Kurt," Blaine said, moving Kurt's limbs to the doggy position. _Oh fuck. Ever since he saw in a porno he'd been meaning to try this out._ Kurt moaned, his head hanging low, his chin touching his chest. "My dick hurts too. And you know what'll make me feel better?"

"What?" Kurt mumbled, obviously exhausted.

"My cock back up your ass," Blaine replied, and slammed back into him. Kurt howled as Blaine continued to ruthlessly fuck his very over-sensitised hole with no abandon. His hands were gripping Kurt's hips roughly, moving Kurt's body off his cock for him before thrusting back in. Kurt clenched around the hard cock in his ass as his own tried in vain to get hard again.

Blaine began panting even harder, his long and deep thrusts turning into short, but still effective stabs and just –_fuck- _Kurt was constantly tightening his hole around his dick and it was fucking torture. Blaine took one more deep breath and took a final thrust into Kurt's ass, hitting his prostate. Blaine came to the sound of Kurt's moans.

Kurt's arms gave out, and he collapsed down onto the bed, Blaine following after him. Blaine stayed inside Kurt's ass as he emptied his load into the condom, his whole body twitching as his orgasm ripped through him.

When he woke, he found Kurt above him once more and his dick still firmly held inside Kurt's ass. And wait. He picked Kurt up off his dick and saw no condom. He glanced sharply up at Kurt who was biting his lip, and his eyes asking 'Another round?'

Blaine smirked. He,after all, had some of his own kinks he'd like to try out.

Oh, yes.


End file.
